The great horsenap
by Orro
Summary: Alec Ramsey stared into the empty stall bleakly. Normally it would have been occupied by his horse Black, the famous stallion, king of the race track . . . THIS STORY IS FINISHED - Please review it


The great horse-nap  
  
Alec Ramsey stared into the empty stall bleakly. Normally it would have been occupied by his horse Black, the famous stallion, king of the race track. But 3 weeks ago, just 1 month before the Kentucky Derby, Black had been stolen, 'horse-napped'. Police were looking for him frantically, but so far they had come up blank. Everyone except Alec and Henry Daily, Black's trainer and Alec's closest friend, had given up hope of ever seeing Black again. Alec firmly refused to believe that Black was gone. Henry claimed that horses as valuable as Black didn't simply vanish without trace, and was staying at the track until Black was found.   
Richard, a tall boy with short brown hair, spotted Alec and hurried towards him.   
"Hey, Alec, McKay wants...." his voice trailed off at the look on Alec's faced. Richard sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry. I should've woken up and stopped them. I deserve to be sacked."   
"No no" murmured Alec. "I don't blame you, you were drugged, remember? And I can't sack you, you're the best stable hand we've ever had."   
This was true. Apart from Alec and Henry Daily, Richard was the only person Black ever let groom him. Alec usually did that himself, but he had been extra busy training the ranch's future race-horses. Richard had come with them to the track to help condition Black for the Derby, and had been sleeping in the stall next door the night Black disappeared. While Alec laid no blame on Richard, he was still cursing himself for letting Henry persuade him to sleep at the hotel that night.   
"You said McKay wanted something?" said Alec.  
"He wants you to take Storm Cloud out for another run." said Richard, glad of the change of subject.  
"Ok. Tell him I'm coming."  
"Good. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Alec quickly changed into his riding clothes and set out to Storm Cloud's part of the stables. Storm Cloud was a 4 year old owned by Mr. O'Sullivan of Redworth Stables. Alec had only started riding him a week ago. Officer Davidson had advised it.  
"Do something different." he had said. "Take your mind of things."  
So Alec had been employed to ride Storm Cloud in the Kentucky Derby. He liked Storm Cloud a lot -he was much like Black in some ways. But he couldn't help wishing that it were Black he was going to ride.   
Alec got to Storm Cloud's stall. Jenny, Storm Cloud's groom, was just finishing tacking him up. Like Black, Storm Cloud was pretty vicious and only let certain people approach him. Even McKay, his trainer, received bites and kicks if he wasn't careful.  
"Hi." said Jenny brightly."You're just on time, he's dying to get out."  
She led the powerfully built dapple-grey stallion out into the sunlight and handed his reins to Alec, who was pushing the grey donkey Moony back into the stall (Moony was Storm Cloud's side-kick).   
"He looks great. I bet he has a good chance of winning next Saturday."  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "He'd better, or McKay'll have our heads."  
"Speak of the devil..."muttered Alec as McKay came striding intro view. Oliver McKay was brisk and neat, from his severe hair parting down to his tailor made boots. He was also very efficient.  
"Right;" he said sharply."Alec, I want you to take him twice around the track to warm up, then once at full speed. I'm be timing. Jenny, you can warm up Red's Pride, clean that tack and then muck out those stalls. Let's go."   
Alec took Storm Cloud out onto the track and hopped into the saddle. There were a few other horses on the track that morning, and Alec made sure to stay clear of them as he led his excitable mount over the dirt.   
They were half way through the second lap when Alec spotted a shadow from the corner of his eye. Keeping a tight rein on Storm Cloud, he chanced a quick look. A mighty black stallion was prancing angrily by the rail, ears back and eyes rolling. He lashed at the stable hand holding his bridle, and tried desperately to buck his rider out of the saddle. Alec looked closer at the horse, trying to remember what he reminded him of...   
Alec felt a jolt as he fell forward in the saddle. Storm Cloud, taking advantage of Alec's inattentiveness, had kicked out at a bay 3 year old in passing. The nervous colt took off, nearly throwing his strapper from the saddle as he went. Storm Cloud neighed angrily and followed as Alec grabbed for the reins. He got them and tugged at the bit, but Storm Cloud just lengthened his stride in response. Alec sat down heavily in the saddle and put as much pressure on the bit as possible, but Storm Cloud took the bit to his teeth and thundered on. The colt was zig-zaging all over the track, causing other horses to run into the rail. Storm Cloud galloped furiously after him. In a last attempt to control him, Alec leant forward as far as he could and grabbed the bit from Storm Cloud's teeth. Startled, the big grey slowed down, and stopped. Alec dismounted shakily and looked around. The black stallion was nowhere to be seen.  
  
McKay was still fuming when the trio arrived back at the stable.  
"Can't you pay attention to what's going on around you!" he screeched, causing Storm Cloud to snap at him. McKay pushed him aside and turned back to Alec. "Storm Cloud needs a responsible jockey, one who actually rides instead of sitting there like a crash-dummy!..." Jenny silently took the reins from Alec and led Storm Cloud to the cross ties. "...and you're lucky that colt didn't break a leg!" McKay eventually calmed down enough to go supervise another horse's run, but Alec made a mental note not to provoke him for at least 3 days.  
  
On Thursday was a test race that Storm Cloud was listed to race in. Mr O'Sullivan was keen to scratch it after the performance two days ago, but surprisingly McKay talked him out of it. Alec hoped that it meant he'd been forgiven. In any case, Storm Cloud won hands down. Richard found Alec washing down the big grey later in the afternoon.  
"Wow, Storm Cloud sure was great out there today, wasn't he? He was almost as fast as Black!" he babbled, then realised what he'd said. "Geez sorry Alec-"  
"It's fine." interrupted Alec, forcing a smile. "Really. No hard feelings."  
"We-ell OK." said Richard. "I'll be going now. Things to do, people to see..."  
As Richard hurried off, Alec grimaced. He'd been almost happy there for a moment, but reality had been shoved back into his face. Then he remembered the huge stallion at the track the day Storm Cloud kicked the bay. He had looked an awful lot like Black, from a distance anyway.   
Alec quickly finished off Storm Cloud and headed off to investigate.  
  
Five hours later, Alec still hadn't found the horse. He trudged wearily back to Henry, who was shuffling papers in an empty stall.   
"Where've you been?" asked his friend as he slid into a chair.   
"Looking for a horse."  
Henry lifted an eyebrow. "Looking for a horse, aye? Checked that tiny stable by the entrance?"  
"Yes."  
"What about the track?"  
"Yes."  
"The paddocks? The lunging room?  
"Yes, yes."  
"The warm-up corral? The vet room? That trail down by stable K? The-"  
"Yes, yes yes and yes. I checked every where on the domain."  
"Well, he could always be one of those types who just come here to train. You know, who board in town. No no you'll go tomorrow." added Henry as Alec jumped up. "Unless that cocky boss of yours needs you to handle Storm in a vet check?" he said dryly.  
"That was last week, and he used Jenny instead."  
"Good." said Henry, satisfied. "Right now you can help me go through this stuff from the ranch."  
  
The next morning Alec ran Storm Cloud early. He then scanned a list of in-town stables. Not one of them were more than 10 minutes from the track, boarding stables for horses who trained at the track all the time but couldn't live there.   
A short walk took Alec to the first stable. Nothing. Then the second one. Nothing. Numbers 3, 4, 5 and 6 proved the same. They boarded small time try-outs, and all had a "no stallions" policy. Feeling discouraged, Alec headed to the seventh and finale stable on the list. Nearly invisible amongst residential houses, it was slightly shabby and run down. There was no-one around.  
Alec approached the stalls. Bay, chestnut, empty, bay, bay, black, no, white star, chestnut, roan, chestnut, black. Yes, this was it. A black stallion was standing in the back of a large loose box, dozing. He looked like Black, but the box was shadowy. Alec looked for a light but there was none. He opened the half door. The horse jerked awake. Alec slipped into the box and the stallion laid back his ears. Alec's throat went dry. If this wasn't Black, he was in for a lot of trouble.  
Alec had come well stocked with sugar and drew one from his pocket now. Trying to feel, or at least look, confident, he approached the horse, sugar cube held out. He was nearly there when the horse reared. Alec dodged a hoof and backed up to the door. The horse reared again, neighing loudly. One of his hooves hit Alec on the shoulder, bruising him but without breaking the skin. Alec quickly opened the door and rolled out. The horse's hooves battered the door as he pushed it shut.  
Alec stood. Now he was sure that this wasn't Black.   
Suddenly a hand took hold of his arm. Alec turned to find himself face to face with what looked like a bodyguard, but dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.   
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked menacingly.   
"Euh, wrong stall." replied Alec quickly, a little too quickly.  
"Well you keep away from that horse mister, or I'll pound you into dog mince, that is, unless he doesn't do it first." he added, mentioning to the stallion who was still pounding the door. Alec mumbled an apology and left.  
  
When he got back he decided to pay a visit to Storm Cloud, or more importantly, Jenny. She had been around a lot of stables and known a lot of horses, and Alec wanted to be sure that the horse he'd seen earlier hasn't Black. Even though he was certain it wasn't, he would sleep better knowing that it was an entirely different black stallion. Jenny was mucking out stalls when he got there, and was hanging out for a rest. Alec quickly told her about the horse, excluding the fact that he'd thought it was Black.  
"That'll be Black Magic." nodded Jenny. " There's this guy, Rutten, who buys bad tempered thoroughbreds for a low price and turns them into racers. He's been doing it for a while now, and he's pretty good at it. He love's his horses and is paranoid someone will steal them; that's why he boards them in stables in town, out of the public eye. Mr. Muscles must've been one of the full time guards he hires."  
"Are you sure?"  
Jenny gave him a look. "'Course I'm sure."  
That's one trail turned into a dead end. thought Alec as he wandered to the cafeteria. Perhaps I should've gotten a full time guard as well.   
  
The day before the Kentucky Derby, Henry found Alec meticulously cleaning Black's bridle. He hovered by the doorway for some time, then cleared his throat.  
"Listen Alec, I know that you really miss Black, and so do I, but don't you think it's time to, euh, move on? That colt back at the ranch, Black 'n Blue, you should start racing him, he's turning out to be quite a pro. Or what about Storm Cloud? I heard that O'Sullivan's looking for a buyer for him. You're always going on about how he could be a great race horse some day, and how much he reminds you of Black."  
Alec started to say something, but his eyes suddenly widened as he stared into space. He jumped up from his seat spilling bridle bits and saddle soap, and rushed out of the room, saying "I've got to go!", while Henry could only stare and gape.  
  
That evening Henry Daily got the next mornings paper. On the first page was a list of the horses to run in the Derby. He read them aloud to Officer Davidson, since Alec hadn't been seen since the morning.  
"Fiddlesticks, Go For Gold, Black Magic was scratched, Lucky Lady Lucy, and, and, look, Black's listed! 'N° 5, Black, Ranch de l'éspoir, ridden by Alec Ramsey' How do you think that happened! And where is Alec anyway?!"  
Officer Davidson looked surprised. "Do you think he found him? Or perhaps it's just a mistake."  
Henry shook his head. "They update those lists daily, it couldn't have been a mistake. Where is Alec anyway?"   
They waited up all night for him but Alec didn't come back. Finally Officer Davidson announced he was going to bed.   
"We'll worry about this in the morning. I'm sure Alec's fine."  
"You'll look into that list in the morning, won't you?"  
"Sure Mr. Daily. Goodnight."  
"'Night."  
  
The day of the Derby Henry woke up early and trotted down to the press. He questioned the editor of the day's paper about Black's listing, but the editor just directed him to the track office. That's where Henry went next, but the Stuart refused to answer his questions. Then Henry went talking to various other people, but all he got was a headache, and he still couldn't find Alec. Soon it was quarter to one, and Henry gave up and headed to the stands. Standing by the rail was Officer Davidson.  
"Why, I've been looking for you all day!" exclaimed Henry. "Where have you been?"  
"Busy." replied Officer Davidson."Did you find anything?"  
"Nothing, and I still can't find Alec."  
Just then a roar from the crowd announced the arrival of the horses. Henry peered anxiously at the horses and their jockeys, trying to spot Alec and Black. A strapper came out leading Lucky Lady Lucy, a fidgety chestnut mare with white socks. Just behind them was Jenny, leading no other than the Black! Alec appeared at her side and quickly mounted Black, then took him out onto the track. Henry was besides himself with joy.  
"Alec!" he yelled. "Alec!"  
The horses sorted themselves into the starting boxes and there was a moments silence. Then the starting bell rang out. The race was on!   
Lucky Lady Lucy took the lead, closely followed by Fiddlesticks. Alec was holding Black in 6th place, furthest from the rail. Fiddlesticks was slowly gaining on Lucky Lady Lucy, who was showing signs of fatigue. Her jockey whacked her with his crop, and she put her ears down and strained forward. Just then, Go For Gold detached himself from the field and overtook both Fiddlesticks and Lucky Lady Lucy in a flash. Black was now 5th, but as they rounded the corner for the last straight, he lengthened his stride and speed forward. He quickly over took the field and raced towards Go For Gold, now 3 strides ahead. Go For Gold's jockey started pounding him with his crop, but Black overtook him 5 metres before the finish line and won by a neck.   
The crowd erupted. The noise was so deafening that Jenny only noticed Henry when he threw his hat at her.   
"What was that?" he yelled "Where was Black?". Jenny shrugged.   
"I'll go ask!" she yelled back, and struggled over to the winner's circle. Alec was being presented with a cup when he caught Henry's eye and mouthed Meet me in the stables!. He , Jenny and Black disappeared in that direction.  
Henry waded through the crowd as if it were thick mud. He finally got to the stables and rushed to Black's stall, where Jenny was rubbing down the great stallion.   
"Alec!" he cried hoarsely. "Where have you been? You found Black, where was he? Did you-"  
Alec held up a hand. "I'll tell you in a minute." he said. Henry turned to Jenny."Do you know anything about this?"  
Jenny shook her head."Nope. Alec just rushed up to me an hour ago and said that he'd found Black and could I get him ready for the race. I'm just as baffled as you are."  
Henry heard an strangled cry. He whipped around to find Officer Davidson, Oliver McKay and Richard running towards them. McKay's mouth was open and he was very white.  
"You've found Black!"he babbled. "G-great!"  
"Tell us what happened Alec."demanded Henry.  
"Well" said Alec "Black was stolen ["We all knew that!" grumbled Henry.] and then registered as another horse and brought here to the track."  
"So one of the horses here was actually Black, sitting under our noses?" said the astonished Henry. Alec nodded.  
"Black Magic." said Jenny swiftly."Black was actually Black Magic."  
"Nope." replied Alec happily."He was Storm Cloud." McKay grew even paler.   
"St-storm Cloud? B-but how? I m-mean, Storm Cloud's grey. And I've got his papers and everything. He's Storm Cloud out of Pepperoni by Great Thunder."  
"Pepperoni?" frowned Jenny. "Didn't you say he was out of Clover on the Green?"  
"Black was dyed." announced Alec."He was dyed dapple grey."  
"And we didn't recognise him? Poor Black!" said Henry. Black flicked an ear in his direction as if to say Forget it.  
"Storm Cloud's dapples were done by a professional horse beautician, the ones they use for the movies." explained Officer Davidson."Black was dyed in such a way that it altered his physical appearance as well as his colour."   
Henry was catching on. "So they kidnap Black, dye him, bring him to the track with the reasoning that we won't look right under our own noses, and make money by racing him!" he turned on McKay." How dare you!" McKay opened and closed his mouth a few times while Officer Davidson quickly handcuffed him. Finally he found his voice.  
"It was O'Sullivan's idea! 'Get me this horse,' he said 'and you'll be paid nicely.' He even provided the dye and the false papers, I swear!"  
"I would keep that for the judge if I were you." replied Officer Davidson evenly.   
"Fine!" screeched McKay. "Fine, arrest me! But you have to arrest him too!" He pointed at Richard, who turned pale and backed away.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything, leave me out of this!"  
"I hired you to bring me the Black, you were the only one who could handle him!"  
"I'm going to take both of you to the station to have a chat." said Officer Davidson, and he steered McKay and Richard away. Henry sighed. "After all that trouble we took to get Black to put up with him, and look who he repays us. I just can't believe it." Jenny was more interested in hearing the rest of Alec's story.  
"How on earth did you figure it out, Alec?"  
Alec looked a bit confused. "I'm not sure." he said slowly." I guess it was when Henry proposed that I buy Storm Cloud, all the bits just... fell into place. Like O'Sullivan wanting to get rid of his best racer so quickly; he was getting worried. I had to make sure though, so I took a bit of alcohol to Storm Cloud's stall and rubbed at the grey on his neck until it turned to black. Then Officer Davidson came around and asked what on earth I was doing. I explained, and he agreed to help me clean him up completely. That's what we were doing all day. I did think he was Black Magic at first, but then I met him. He's far too vicious, even for Black!"  
"What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell everyone straight away and get them arrested on the spot. Who knows what might have happened if McKay found you!"  
Alec looked a trifle embarrassed. "We-ell, I wanted to race Black in the Derby, and I knew that with all the paper work and stuff with the police that I'd never get away. And Officer Davidson agreed." he added hastily, seeing the disapproving look in Henry's eyes.   
Henry muttered something under his breath, but that was all. Instead he said "Looks like we're gonna have to buy Mooney."  
Jenny shook her head. "I don't think so. He and Storm- euh, Black never got on that well anyway. Black will be much happier with Napoleon. But you could buy Mooney for other horses at the ranch."   
"Hey" Henry said brightly. "you're out of a job now, aren't you Jenny? You could come work at the ranch. We need a replacement for Richard."  
Jenny finally finished thanking Henry 10 minutes later, when she was called to the police station for questioning. Alec turned to Henry, still surprised but also slightly amused.  
"A girl!" he teased." You hired a girl! Henry Daily hired-"  
"Aw shut up. You now as well as I do who hard it is to get Black used to anyone, and she does need a job. And she is good with horses." Henry added gruffly. Alec faced Black to hide his smile from his friend.  
"Come on Black, I'm to give you the grooming of your life."  
  
THE END 


End file.
